Don't Trust Me, I'm A Weasley
by theprancingponyandhippogriff
Summary: In her final year of Hogwarts, there are no boundaries to the weird stuff Rose Weasley gets up to.
1. Chapter 1

_The End_

I look up from my sweaty and clammy hands to see Scorpius looking up at Headmaster Longbottom with a look on his face that I'm guessing is meant to be guilt. What he pulls off is a 16 year old boy trying so hard not to laugh he looked like he might piss his pants at any moment. Professor Longbottom doesn't seem to notice this as he continues his never-ending rant. "This is the third time this month! It is not acceptable and is NOT what is expected of our Hogwarts students, ESPECIALLY you two. Now go to bed, and you can forget about the feast." I stand up and look at my feet shamefully as I walk out the room. As soon as the door creaks shut Scorpius bursts into laughter. "REALLY" I yell. "REALLY? You turned everyone in the Great Hall BALD?" He's still laughing.

I decide to take action. "This"-smack-"isn't"-smack-"funny"-smack-"You humongous ARSE" -whack. Nice hit Rose, nice hit. Despite my incredible boxing skills, Scorpius doesn't seem affected at all by this round of smacking is now laughing harder. Deciding this isn't working I take a different approach.

"Scorpius" I start,

"Rose." He retorts.

"Malfoy" I say, my voice on the verge of cracking.

"Weasley" He finalises. What a prick.

"I'm never going to became pass next year if you keep pulling me into your stupid, childlike pranks. The next thing you know they'll be choosing Lucy Bones for Head girl. She's smart and stuff but god, she looks like a pile of dung and has the social skills of a- a- a rat!"

"Ms Weasley, some consider it unkind to associate there fellow classmates with rodents- OUCH" I throw a good hit at his arm, which he deflects.

"Aren't you a feisty one!" he retorts with no anger in his voice, more like sarcasm.

"Serves you right you- you- you stupid-uh- um- well- ugh DOG!" Crap. I sound like a five year old trying to take down his older brother.

"You stupid dog. Of all the insults in the world you pick 'you stupid dog'." He sighs, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Oh shut up. If you keep acting like this you could get us expelled." I yell and decide that I'll find peace in my dormitory. Scorp doesn't chase after me and thank god for that.

Walking back I can't help but laugh at the prank Scorp pulled. I mean the whole school went BALD for merlins sake. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do- look concerned when really wanted to pee my pants watching some girls deal without hair- especially Clair Midgen. I won't say much but I will say that while bald, Ms Midgen most closely relates to that of the toad species. Scorp can be annoying sometimes but he can pull of some pretty good pranks. The only problem seems to be that he drags me into EVERY one of them. I suppose it was suspicious that he and I were the only people in the great hall with a full head of hair.

"Hey Rosie-Posie" says a familiar voice from what seems like out of nowhere, disrupting my thought.

"Jesus Al you scared me to death!" I scream, clutching my chest as if I've just run a marathon.

"You're not dead" he points out.

"Clever. Did you think of that one on your own or did you get dear old mummy to help you." I say, eyeing him dirtily.

"I thought of that one on my own, thank you very much." Al says, rubbing his head. I notice that unlike the rest of the school, hair remains in his follicle.

"Al, riddle me this, why aren't you bald?" I ask, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Ah- so you noticed." He says, once again running a hand through his hair. "James fixed it for me. Besides, couldn't live without my main source of sexy could I?" I roll my eyes.

"How is Hogwarts most mischievous student doing on his last night of school?" I say, thinking about James who, for the last few weeks has been moaning and sobbing about leaving Hogwarts at every chance he got. You could ask him for a spare quill and he'd start a weeping about how 'this may be the last time he ever leant anyone a quill at Hogwarts'. I needed one the next day.

"Surprisingly well, seeing as he's only cried twice tonight, but I'm pretty sure most of it was because we lost the house cup. It'll be a nightmare tomorrow though."

"Fair enough. Right, well I'm off to find some peace in my dormitory. Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere" he replies, plopping a sugar quill in his mouth and winking. How am I related to him? I will truly never understand that boy, or why the entire school seems to be infatuated with him.

I continue through the corridors until I find myself at the portrait of the fat lady. "Granger Danger" I mumble embarrassed. I mean come on - 'Granger Danger'? Last week it was Easy Peasy if you're a Weasley. Next year it will probably be 'Marry Harry'. I'll have to start preparing myself in advance for that one. "Exactly right" the fat lady replies, swinging open.

I walk through the common room but it seems to be surprisingly empty seeing as it the last day of school. Usually it's full of first years in awe of how they got through the year alive, and seventh years wondering if they'll survive in the real world. I swing open the door that reads '6th year Girls' and immediately see why the common room is empty. It seems that half the girls in Gryffindor are in my room clutching their bald heads and running around like headless chickens.

They all seem to be crowding around James (who is sitting on my bed-MY BED) like he is some type of god. I squint my eyes throughout the haze of crazy students, so that I can just see him flicking his wand at groups of girls, curing baldness at an alarming rate. I try to make my way towards James, before a large band of fifth year's push me back.

"Hey, what the HELL is going on in here?" I practically scream at what seems to be the leader of the pack.

"Geese, calm down. James Potter is fixing our hair for us, free of charge." She says judgementally.

"How the hell did he get up here?" I yell, remembering the last time a boy tried to get into our dormitory. It was Scorp trying to prank me- but he failed miserably when the stairs turned into a slide and he broke his wrist trying to cushion his fall.

The girl shrugs and continues through the doorway ignoring the shocked look on my face, giggling to her friends that James Potter "actually touched my hair". I roll my eyes and take a big breath, walking forward as if in a snowstorm against the wind.

"James Sirius Potter, if you don't get your big fat ARSE out of my room in the next 10 seconds, I will obliterate your sorry arse worse than nana Molly did to Bellatrix in the second war. I don't care if you're my cousin, I will hunt you down and kick you until you're crying in pain." The room quietens down, and everyone starts giving mysterious glances dramatic sighs.

James however, rolls his eyes, jumps off of my bed and walks sulkily out the door, a trail of girls chattering excitedly behind him. It's just Lena and Ellis left in the room with me when they finally finish their journey out my door, and thank god for that.

"You look so tired you poor thing!" Ellis says immediately trying to fluff my pillow. Trust Ellis, the sweetest girl in the whole world and one of my best friends to act as if being tired was one of the worst things that could be brought upon me. She ties back her thin dark brown hair, and begins to make my bed.

"Tired? She looks like she's been beaten by a beaters bat."

"Cheers Lena"

"No Problem" she says giving me a wink. Lena is probably the most honest girl I've ever met, but unfortunately, she has no filter. For example, I know from the many girly sessions we've had that she has a mountain troll size crush on Al. What confuses me more is how Al doesn't seem to notice her intrusive stares and constant day dreaming. In all fairness they would be a cute couple. Her Dirty blond hair her with his sort of dirty blond hair- ok his hair is jet black but in my defence, they would be like Romeo and Juliet, in a much less, I'd die for you sort of tale.

The three of us and Shelly McUmber inhabit the 6th year dorm of the Gryffindor tower, although Shelly spends more time out then in, and Dom is pretty much with us all the time. No one minds that my half Veela cousin spends more time in the Gryffindor common room then in Ravenclaw, but that's mostly because they stare at her more than actually socialize with her. I stretch a bit, and without bothering to change I jump into my bed. "Night girls" I whisper and turn off the lights thinking of the day's events. Sometimes I wonder how the first Malfoy ever to be sorted in Gryffindor could be so mean and not be in Slytherin. Oh well, Scorp can pack a good punch when he wants to.

The next morning was un-eventful unless you count James gluing himself to a bench in the great hall as an act of defiance to finally leaving Hogwarts.

"I won't go!" He yelled, so that his voice echoed around the hall.

"James."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

It took ten teachers to unglue him from his seat using every spell they knew. Even when they did get him off he persisted in staying by running around like a lunatic screaming things like "Hogwarts is my home!" and "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!".

When we reach the train it seems more crowded than usual. At one point I feel like holding up my wand and using it as a beacon of light for everyone. When we finally find an empty cabin, I feel as though I have to rid it of disease before we use it. I look out the window of the train as Hogwarts gets smaller and smaller. Scorp and I don't speak for what feels like ages and instead, look at each other with very dirty side eyes. Al and Dom sit on the floor playing a very intense game of exploding snap and I can clearly see Lena trying to take her eyes from Al.

"I'm bored" Fred states looking at the game of exploding snap as _he_ would explode if he heard another "You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! I'm SOOO telling aunt Ginny"

Oh God it's like having a pair of 16 year old babies.

"I might go for a stroll down the train." Fred continues, over the sound of wailing that escapes Dom's lips every time she loses a game.

"I'll come with you." Ellis says, getting up.

"Me too," Scorp says, and I watch him follow after Ellis and Fred. After they leave, I lie down on the now empty chair, placing my feet on Lena's lap. Leo sit's opposite us, reading a book and trying his best to tune out Dom and Al's fighting.

After a couple more "YOU ALREADY USED THAT CARD!" type yells from Dom, I decide to take a walk down the train. I visit my other cousins and discover that despite everything, Louis and Molly are still in a fight about who would make a cooler werewolf. Somewhere down the road I walk in on a fifth year couple snogging, and find Hugo, my idiotic younger brother flirting with a slutty Ravenclaw (a species hard to come by).

"Oh ickle Hugi-Pugi give me a kissy wissy" I slobber a fat kiss on him as he squirms out of my grip. Before I let go I whisper just loud enough for his lady friend to here "Did you remember you ointment, the doctor says twice daily-

"ROSE"

Serves him right for laughing when Eddie Chang broke up with me on my birthday. I shudder as I think about it. I begin to run away, but make sure to yell one last thing. "You know what happens if you don't treat it- and it's contagious!" I scream leaving the Ravenclaw he's with to look at him as if he's STD ridden. After another ten minutes of cousin spotting and time wasting, I start to make my way back to our cabin, when I run into Ellis.

"THERE you are, I've been looking for you" she says, flicking her twinkling blue eyes.

"Me- where have YOU been" I say, noticing it's been about an hour since I saw her last.

"Nowhere" she replies, the heat rushing to her face. "We should be arriving soon. I think I'll go get changed now. I'll see you later Rose." She says, and walks in the other direction. She seems to be under the impression that she can get away with whatever she's hiding, but what no one seems to ever understand is that Rose Weasley knows all. I mean the last time someone tried keeping something from me it ended in some serious injuries- and it wasn't even that big of a deal.

We arrive at Kings Cross station in what feels like no time at all and are greeted by the Weasley clan which _is_ practically half of the people there. I hug and kiss all those who aren't related to me goodbye and wait for the rest of the Hogwarts Weasley students to finish off saying their goodbyes. I look around and see Al snogging a pretty Hufflepuff who I assume he has never met. I look over to see that mum is in a very fascinating conversation with Astoria Malfoy. I will never know how those two became friends but what I do know is that once a year we all have to go to the Malfoy's for one very awkward dinner. "See ya Scorp" I say giving him a hug. I turn in the other direction feeling a bit down trodden before his voice calls me again.

"Weasley," He says, and I smile, turning around. "It would suck if you and I didn't see each other for two months on bad terms." He says, kicking the ground.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." I say, and he nods.

"So I'll see you around then?" he says, and I nod. We both pause awkwardly before turning back around and walking once again in the opposite directions.

"Oh fuck it." I mutter, running at him and jumping on his back. I nearly bowl him over, but he regains his balance. "We'll go to a quidditch game sometime, or I'll visit you or something. Just don't forget about me ok?" I say, and he helps me down from his back.

"As if you'd let me forget you." He says, shaking his head.

"You're right. I'd bruise your balls if you did." I say, and he shakes his head.

"See you around then Weasley." He says, and I walk down to mum and dad, who are in deep conversation with Hugo. He probably managed to blow up a house elf. I look around King's cross station watching as Ellis's brown haired head disappears into the crowd with her dad, Seamus and her baby brother Julian. Her mum slings an arm around her, and she turns to look at me before she exits. I notice Seamus has managed setting fire to her jacket for the FIFTH YEAR IN A ROW. Dad says it's a habit. Mum finishes talking with Hugo and she grabs a hold of me kissing my forehead and telling me how she missed me. I smile gratefully.

"Did you get taller Rose- oh- and you've changed your hair. It looks good darling, but it's very- ah- different. Don't you think Ron?" she says, as Dad packs my bags onto the trolley.

"What have you stuffed in your bag Rose? A dead body?" he says, shaking his hair.

"I'm not saying it's too long, but how about we take you to a hairdresser to get it cut- It'll be out of the way then." Mum continues, ignoring dad.

"Mum! I spent ages growing this out- you can't just cut it!" I say, as we leave King's Cross station.

"Oh heavens no, I wouldn't cut it!" she says, and I give a sigh of relief. "I'd get someone else to trim it." She says, and I put a hand to my head protectively.

"Why is it that the first thing you girls talk about is hair?" Dad says, and I stick my tongue out at him. He does the same. My family are a bunch of loony's, but that doesn't mean I'm not excited to spend the summer with them.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of the holidays I spend with Dom. We pretty much do everything together. Most of the time we do homework, which I seem to be drowning in- but the rest of the time we talk about whatever comes to mind, which falls mainly under the category of boy's. "You always have serious boyfriends." She says, one day at her house. "First it was Tristan for five months in fourth year, and as a side note, did you know he's dating Shelly McUmber! Anyway, after that it was Harry in 5th year which by the way, I still think is weird- you can't date someone with the same name as your uncle-"

"Dom"

"Right anyway, then it was Eddie who I told you was a phony from the beginning-"

_"__Dom"_

"Fine, well that still leaves both of us single."

"I don't know why you keep saying you're single. You could have any guy in Hogwarts if you wanted. You're part Veela for Merlins sake." I say.

"Rose. Don't think like that." She says, blushing a little. I smile and turn onto my belly, finishing my transfiguration homework. Well- _trying_ to finish my homework.

"Have you talked to Leo lately?" I ask Dom, knowing full well we are still on the topic of being single.

"No- and I don't know how this has anything to do with boys" she snaps.

"Last time I checked, Leo was one- but that's just me"

"Oh shut up Rose, you know full well I hate talking about Leo." She says, and even then the irony of this whole conversation kills me.

"You know you have a huge crush on him right?" I say, thinking of how Dom acts totally and completely in love with one of my best friends.

"I swear we haven't been alone since 5th year. And even when we were dating you didn't leave us alone." She says and I nod, trying to hide my snigger as I remember all the times I purposely sat in between them during class.

"Well anyway you haven't had a boyfriend in a while. Who's available? I DID hear that Bill Abbot broke up with his girlfriend but you can't date him because his name is Bill which is Dad's name so… besides he's Neville's son. We've all known him since childhood, so that would be just- weird. She sighs and mutters something in French. After another half hour I desert my transfiguration homework and walk downstairs with Dom to find Victoire, her older sister and my cousin, holding Teddy's hand. They've been together for 4 years now, and it's getting to the point where I'm thinking about just giving him a ring to propose, seeing as he really can't take a hint

"Rose!" Vic screeches, embracing me in a big hug. Her perfect blond hair gets caught in my mouth so instead of replying I try and spit it out. Vic gets the picture and pulls away laughing.

"I missed you loads!" I say, and its true- I miss having the advice from my part Veela cousin, especially when it's about boys, even though I'm pretty sure she's only ever dated Teddy.

"Teddy!" I squeal turning my focus onto him. After all he is my favourite part werewolf- part Metamorphagus cousin-but-we're-not-actually-related. He laughs and gives me a hug.

"So how are you?" I ask, sitting down on a stool they use for their table.

"We will 'ave time to catch up later but Rose your mozzer will kill me if I do not get you back in time." Fleur says, grabbing my arm before my bum makes contact with the seat.

"Fair enough" I reply, "See you all later" I say, hugging him for the second time in what seems like less than a minute.

Dom gives me a hug and a kiss goodbye and with that Fleur escorts me by side along apparition. When we arrive home, mum is in muggle mode cooking a dish that slightly resembles a pig's intestines and dung mixed together.

"Oh thank God Rose!" she squeals and pushes me into the kitchen, forcing me into an apron. "Now help me!" she almost screams. She ignores Fleur and begins to stir some flour and eggs.

"What are you actually attempting to bake?" I ask genuinely interested.

"Cake" she replies with a very sad look on her face. Oh god. This is going to take a hell of a lot of work even if mum does use magic. Anything she bakes that doesn't come straight out of a book-it looks like Al's room after the holiday's (soon to be re-instated).

Fleur is still standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Err- Fleur maybe its best if you go seeing as mum is probably not in the mood for visitors." I glance over at mum who is now prodding the rock hard cake batter as if it is a bomb about to explode. Knowing mum's cooking it probably will.

Fleur takes out her wand and waves it very enthusiastically. Immediately things start to zoom back into place. In seconds the kitchen is clean. Fleur gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, gives mum a warm hug and disapperating.

"Right, let's get going then mum"

When we finally put an explosive cake in the oven I realise that I don't even know what the cake is for.

"Err- mum what is this even for?"

"Oh- um- we're going to Astoria's tomorrow night." I'm pretty sure she says 'Astoria's' because it's better than saying 'Oh we're going to Draco Malfoy's house- you know the guy who tried to kill Albus Dumbledore on several occasions and was your father, Harry and I's enemy for the entire duration of our wizarding lives.' Yes- 'Astoria's' sounds better. The thought of seeing Scorp sounds fun, but the thought of sitting in the middle of dad and Mr Malfoy for the most awkward dinner ever does not sound too fun.

"Why?" I ask and she just gives me a stern look.

"Because Rose- I was talking to her at Kings Cross a few weeks ago and we set the date then." She says and I shrug as if to say 'k'.

The next day I get up shockingly early. Hugo passes me on the stairs and gives me a look as if I'm some zombie child. He can talk.

"Piss off" I mumble and yawn. I get downstairs and am surprised to see James and Teddy sitting at my kitchen table. "I love you all but what are you doing here at" I look at the clock and moan "7 in the morning?" Why, in God's name, am I up this early?

"Well I am here to drop off some school things" He gives a moan "and Teddy?"

"Well I'm here to see my favourite sort of cousin" he says and embraces me from behind. He starts tickling me but considering it's this early in the morning I am not in the mood.

"Geroff Teddy" I moan and literally shove him off me.

"Well somebody's in a horrible mood" Teddy says looking depressed. I'm contagious.

"I'm not horrible- I'm just. Go away." I mutter, seriously going to kill this guy if he messes with me. I get out a much loved box of cornflakes and pour myself a bowl. I love muggles. I look in the fridge to find that there is no milk. I scowl. "MUM THERES NO MILK!" I yell.

"Buy a cow" James says happily

"I bought one. I called him moose." Teddy puts in with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes. Why are these guys so childish?

"Why would you call your cow moose?" James says.

"Well James if you buy the second edition of Britain's Most Popular Cow Names, you will find Moose quite high up in there entertaining list."

"How very interesting," James says.

"Well it was mouse or Soufflé"

"How Abstract"

"Where's mum?" I interrupt them. James looks at me.

"Oh Rose- you'll just love this. They do this thing- it's called work" James says brightly. Why. Why was I born into this family? Hugo comes into the kitchen holding a muggle telephone.

"What- is _that" _James asks looking at it. Hugo puts it down on the table as Ted begins to prod it. It begins to call someone so Hugo hastily rolls his eyes and picks it up. I can hear somebody on the other line talking to Hugo rapidly while he just stands there with a blank expression on his face.

"Um- no- sorry –uh we won't be needing any of your services today, goodbye now…" he hangs up the phone looking very embarrassed _as_ Ted, James and I burst into laughter. Finally, something to make me happy about being awake this early. "Rose, get your foot of my chair before it breaks" He says to me. This guy just went down the wrong road. I smack him in the back of the head as James and Teddy look down trying not to laugh. Gits. I storm out of the room. "Maybe it's her time of month?" I hear James put in. Rose, calm yourself. Calm yourself before you murder him.

At 6 o'clock I am ready to leave. I think I look nice as I even managed to draw my hair back into a bun. Ellis says my hair is nice but really that's a load of Merlins number twos. I mean the rest of my face is ok because I seem to have inherited Aunt Ginny's bone structure. Sadly my hair is the bad side of mum and dad's genes. I have bushy hair from mum and ginger hair from dad. When I am bothered enough I can charm it to stay straight or curly for a couple of hours. I could do it permanently but all I can think of is what if it somehow went wrong and I ended up with green hair. That would really impress all of the zero boys I have lining up at my door.

"You're not trying to impress that Malfoy boy are you?"

"Dad!"

"Ron!" Mum and I yell at the same time. Dad looks like he is about to retaliate when Hugo walks into the room. I always seem to forget I have him as a brother, and rightfully so. What really sucks is that he's actually smart, meaning he's not going to stay behind in third year like I had been hoping.

"Dad, do I have to go?" he says

"Oh get over it" I say but dad gives me a look and I shut up.

"Yes, now get in the fire place-_ Now_" mum orders, very irritated that no one is ecstatic to be going to the Malfoy's.

"Fine" Hugo says. He takes a handful of floo powder and drops it in the fire place. "Malfoy Manor" He says in a very depressed sort of way. In a flash he is gone and all I can think of is the story of how Uncle Harry said Diagon Ally as 'Diagen elly' and found himself in the middle of Knockturn Ally. I sometimes find myself wishing Hugo would 'sadly' be greeted with the same fate. Dad mutters that I go next and so I take a handful of floo powder and say 'Malfoy Manor' as clearly as possible. The green flames rise around me, and for a moment I wonder if they match my green eyes, then stop when I see Astoria Greengrass' kind face come into my vision.

"Oh Rose you look wonderful" she says, smiling. She is one of the kindest ladies I know.

"Thanks Astoria. I really wish we could do this more often but with well- dad- it can get a little…"

"Out of hand" finishes Astoria with a warm smile and laugh. "Oh- Hello Ron!" I turn to see dad, brushing a speck of dust off of his shoulder then stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hullo," he says giving a half genuine smile to Astoria. He seems to be pre occupied most likely looking for Draco or an excuse to leave. I feel it's likely he will find neither. He likes Astoria because she wasn't born a Malfoy. Mum comes in next and we make our way to the living room. I sit with them for five long boring minutes of cheese and biscuits (though mum and Astoria look like they are having fun). About halfway through the conversation about this year's NEWTS and weather they'll be safe, Draco walks in very stiffly and the room goes silent. Everyone tenses up and I suddenly have the desire to leave. "Astoria, is Scorp here?"

"Of course pet, I don't know why he isn't here yet, I did tell Draco to tell him-"She says giving a worried but angry look at Draco- "He should be just upstairs." As I leave the room I feel Hugo's brown eyes watch me out of the room longingly. Suits him, the smug bastard.

I make my way up the marble staircase, and find Scorp's room, pushing it open to find him sitting on his desk leaning over a piece of work. "Mum- I'll be there in a minute. What's for dinner anyway?" he asks and I laugh.

"Well that's a lovely way to be welcomed" I say, and he spins around in shock of hearing my voice.

"Rose!" he yelps

"That's my name." I say and walk to the couch in his room. _Couch_. That's how rich he is. "Whatcha doing anyway?"

"Well I was doing homework until I realised we had company." I look over at his desk and see was doing transfiguration, or at least trying to because the box that was meant to turn into some type of animal now has nose and fur.

"This place is huge though" I say.

"You know what else is huge?" he says and I raise my eyebrows, trying to forget the sexual connotations. "The quidditch trophy Gryffindor will win next year." He says and I laugh.

"Way to change the subject." I say smiling and he laughs, his blond hair giving a soft blow. Unlike his father, Scorp's hair is a golden blond colour. His eyes are electric blue which also suit his hair. Maybe that's the reason you can't walk down a corridor with him without at least ten girls asking to marry him. That and his muscular frame. The number of girls dreaming of falling into his arms must be mind boggling.

We spend the rest of the hour talking and I have a really good time. I'm still worried about what is going on downstairs but no one seems to be screaming or crying from what I can hear so I leave it. Eventually we choose going downstairs over starving to death. Scorp and I have never been more shocked when we walk in the dining room and see all of the parents _laughing_. "Oh- I… Rose… it's.. so great… to ..see you! Mum says barely containing herself. Scorp raises his eyebrows at me and I give him a worried look.

Mum gives dad a look and dad sighs looking at me and Hugo. Hugo is in the corner and seems to have been stuck down here the entire time. For once in my life I actually feel sorry for him. "Er- well as you know your mum, Harry and I are going to Bulgaria in a week. Astoria has offered to take care of you and Hugo while we are away." Hugo looks like he is about to throw up I just widen my eyes, questioning the reality of this statement. "Why- I mean-_What_?" I don't know what to think, as the idea of dad actually letting this happen makes my head spin.

"And dad you're ok with this?" I ask him smiling.

"Not as much as you are" he mumbles and I see him wince in pain. Mum probably aimed a kick at him under the table.

"We were talking about it a while ago and I thought it would be lovely to have you. You'll be here until the end of the holidays. I hope that it's alright with you though." She says and I shake my head smiling. This probably sends a mixed signal. "We're having a party too- for Draco's birthday, so you could bring some friends along to stay the night- we've got plenty of room." She says, smiling, but Hugo ignores this.

"I am not sharing a room with Rose." Hugo moans, and everyone laughs. I roll my eyes, and just look around the dining room, richly decorated with gold and silver objects, knowing that this entire manor will be my home for a week, with none other than Scorpius Freaking Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

_The List_

"What!" Dom gasps, laughing in shock. I've finished recounting the story and events of Malfoy Manor, and I don't think she's coping very well, but then again I'm not sure I am.

"What about Ron? I mean _HOW,_ is he ok with this?" she says, pacing the room.

"I don't even know. I mean he's not happy about it, I can tell you that much, but overall he just avoids the topic and seems fine with it." Silence. Dom bursts into laughter and I just sit there looking like a very lonely child.

"Oh shut it Dom"

"Well you never know, Scorp is single-"

"DOM! That's disgusting." I say, cringing at the thought of it. It's weird. Isn't it? I guess I've never thought about.

"Well come on, he's pretty hot. Not pretty hot, he's like a God"

"You sure you don't fancy a Malfoy, do you Dom?" I hint, putting on my best girly voice, but Dom just gives a snort.

"Oh please, he's dreamy and muscular and all that." She says putting on a goofy voice, "But even if I did like him how could I date him? Every time I get near him he pulls a prank on me and the rest of the school. Last time I saw him his name was branded on my underpants. I can't remember the last time he pranked you on the other hand." She says, pulling her 'but that's none of my business' face.

"That's because I think half of them up and he goes and does them without asking!" I respond defensively.

"Just saying…" Dom smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Let it go." I say with some finality in my voice.

"Fine," she grumbles. "Who do you like anyway?"

"I dunno. I don't like anyone really, but I'm sure everyone is just dying to date the walking bush" I say pointing at my hair which is taking a rather long time to dry after my shower.

"Rose there are tons of people who would want to date bushes no matter how- leafy they are." She says, and I raise my eyebrows. "Ok this metaphor is really getting out of hand- but what I'm trying to say is that you're beautiful and tons of boys want to date you. Scorpius just could be one of them."

Things like this happen all the time, seeing as it's her duty as a friend to remind me to 'treasure myself' but when she says it, it just goes in one ear and out the other, like the pie of dung it is. "Fine, but I really disagree" I maintain, and with that we drop the subject. There follows a moment of silence that rarely makes an appearance in our relationship, before Dom moves on.

"I heard Daniel Brown just got a bunch of pimples because he is going through puberty." She says, chimes in, and I look up at her mischievously.

"Get the list" I say in a dark and mysterious tone, a creepy smile stretching across my face. The 'list' goes back a long way in our relationships- it was a stupid thing me made in fourth year during one essentially boring History of Magic lesson, and despite it's really stupid pretence, in my mind I've made a vow not to get rid of it, and I think she has too. It's all the guys in Hogwarts rated by their good looking-ness in one epic list. Since we made it we've treated as a sort-of bible, and hex anyone who says it's stupid.

"Blimey- It's been months since me last looked at this." Dom muses, pulling it out of her drawer. To add effect, a thin layer of dust lies across the top of it. Eddie Chang is dead last on the list.

"Right- is Daniel Brown with pimples hotter than Luke Patil?" Dom says, quill in hand, and ready to do business.

"Hang on-"I say, and she stops, just about to wipe Daniel's name of his rank of 68.

"What?" she says impatiently, eyeing the parchment excitedly.

"Is this stupid- two 16 year olds obsessing over a list they made ion fourth year." I put in, and she sits back on her bum. We both look at each other sadly, before she snorts.

"Nah. So, Daniel or Luke." She continues and I laugh. I put both faces across my mind, and the answer comes to me.

"Put him below" I say and Dom gives an evil giggle, before pausing.

"Wait- which one." She inquires.

"Darth Vader." I cackle sarcastically, before seeing her confused expression. "Muggle humour." I mutter to myself, smiling. Dom proceeds to sway the list around, before a voice interrupts her.

"Hey!" Lily shrieks from the doorway. Dom gives a scream and I jump higher then I would be able to naturally.

"JESUS Lil how long have you been standing there?" I puzzle trying to hide the fact that I peed a little.

"Enough to know that you think Dan with pimples is uglier then Luke. Luke has a nose the size of a mammoth and besides, Dan's pimples aren't even that bad."

"Someone fancy's a certain Mr Daniel Brown" Dom says poking fun at Lil. Lily gives an embarrassed sort of laugh. She sort of reminds me of mum sometimes.

"Well if you must know" she pauses, looking down on both of us before continuing "He asked me out a while ago and since then we have been on a few dates but-"

"WHAT?!" Al roars, appearing in from the doorway. This time all three of us look like we've seen a basilisk. "Who is this Daniel Brown, because we have some talking to do- NOBODY dates my little sister without asking me first!" he says staggering into the room.

"Al, what the HELL? Get out of here!" shrieks Dom who is wears a very light nighty. Al doesn't even acknowledge her presence let alone talk to her.

"I'm not leaving until somebody explains why Lily is suddenly in LOVE with this 'Daniel' out of the blue!" Al continues, while Lily looks enraged. This is going to be good.

"First of all I'm not in love with him, and second of all ITS CALLED PUBERTY!" Lily yells kicking him out the door. Dom and I just sit there looking shocked with our eyes wide open. Lily however, looks very smug. She picks up the list, rubs out Dan and puts him back where he was at '68'. "What?" she says looking at Dom and my faces. I swallow.

"When did you get here?" I say slowly, trying to digest the previous events, not quite understanding.

"Dad came to talk to your parents about going to Bulgaria and hence" she points to her body, "I am here. What were you two doing anyway?" she says looking at down in her nighty and we in my fluffy bunny slippers which I stroke protectively like an evil man and his cat.

"Celebrating Roses last night of being sane." She says smiling as if it was the first time she made a joke.

"Oh shut it." I say.

The next morning is hectic. Dom and Lily ended up the night but somehow both slept in until 12. Dom refuses to leave without giving me a goodbye ceremony and all the while my parents are running around the house trying to pack Hugo's bag because he neglected to do it yesterday. Dom and Lily finally leave when Fleur arrives to take them home, and I somehow manage to finish getting ready. Mum and Dad are also ready to take there portkey to Bulgaria downstairs. It's all travels at the Weasley house. "Now are you ready? I've organised for you to floo there with Hugo. Now I want you," she points to me, "to take care of your brother. You- are in charge" Oh this will be fun.

"Mum-"says Hugo looking very depressed.

"Oh- alright well we better get going" Mum says. She looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"Er- Hermione maybe we should get going" dad expresses as he looks at mum with a worried expression. The mug on the table starts glowing so dad turns and gives me a kiss and Hugo a hug. He grabs mum before the mug stops glowing and within seconds, they're gone. It's silent for a few seconds before I start "Right, let's go."

Hugo picks up some luggage and takes a handful of floo powder moaning "Gee- don't get too excited" I murmur sarcastically. He scowls and drops the powder saying "Malfoy Manor". I'm reminded how the last time I did this I was wearing a nice dress and actually resembled something human, whereas now all I am wearing are some tracksuit pants and a plain top. I take a handful of Floo Powder and step into the fireplace, luggage in hand. "Malfoy Manor" I say and I feel a soft tickling sensation, before opening my eyes and seeing myself in the fireplace of Malfoy manor.

"Ms Weasley" addresses Scorp, almost as soon as I regain balance. He stands with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Malfoy!" I bellow, embracing him in a hug smiling. He doesn't seem to let go for a while but at some point I pull away. "Uh Scorp" I'm finding it hard to breath "We're not dating you know so- you don't have to do this whole, hugging thing." He gives a sigh and then pulls me into a head brace.

"Hugging was better" I say almost choking. He lets me out grinning and picks up my luggage. "Shall I give you a tour?" in a very posh accent.

"I know this place like the back of my hand" I reply but he still takes my arm and drags me off in a different direction. Hugo looks like he's about to cry though he wouldn't be caught dead doing it in front of me.

"This is the dining room" He drawls. "This is the kitchen" he continues, as me make out way around the house. He takes me through every room and it turns out that I did not know this place like the back of my hand. You would think that the Malfoy Manor would be filled with Slytherin banners hanging everywhere and snakes painted on every wall but really, their entire heritage was moved downstairs to be forgotten. Draco was the first Malfoy to marry someone who was not a Slytherin and have a child in Gryffindor so it makes sense that he doesn't parade around his Slytherin background. That, and it makes it easier to forget the war.

After a full tour of his house we finally make it to Scorp's room, though Hugo takes this opportunity to find his own room. Every wall in Scorp's room is painted in red and gold with Gryffindor banners hanging everywhere. On the far side of his very large room is a board full of photos, some moving and other's still. The majority of the photos are of Scorp with Al, Leo Fred or me. I'm happy because between all of them, most of them have me. There is one with Dom and I the first time we had alcohol in the corner of the board, and the sight of it brings back bad memories. We were sitting on a Gryffindor coach holding up glasses half full of fire whiskey. I remember that the time this photo was taken, I had just drained a whole cup and was acting completely drunk, even though I was mildly intoxicated.

There are more, like one with me and Leo by the lake. I remember the day that photo was taken like it was yesterday. We had just finished our OWL's and had all gone outside for a bit of relaxation. The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. In the picture you can see Leo and I laughing as Al attempted to prod the giant squid (he failed and fell in the lake). The board of pictures is huge and I love every single one of them, each moving with a different story.

"You know Malfoy; you don't have a single picture that is embarrassing on this wall. It's kind of the point of a photo wall."

"You know I could never ruin my reputation as a Malfoy" The irony in that just kills.

My eye catches on a picture of 5 year old Scorp holding an ice cream. A bee stings him while he licks it, so he drops it and begins to cry. I really can't tell if he's more in despair about the sting or the ice cream. I burst into laughter and I swear I am about to roll around on the floor.

"Oh Scorp- I think the illusion is ruined." I say with tears in my eyes. He just shakes his head sadly.

"Rose, I've been thinking-"

"Well that can't be good" I reply smirking. God I'm funny.

"Ha Ha- anyway, this is our final year of Hogwarts and we must pull our best pranks and jokes or we will not be remembered as the great jokers we are." He says.

This boy can be so annoying sometimes. "I don't pull the pranks- you do"

"Then how do you explain why you are the culprit of all the best pranks in Hogwarts history?" He replies with a very smug look.

"First of all- they are not the best pranks in Hogwarts history and second of all, I don't _plan_ them." I say getting seriously annoyed.

"Prove it" He says, and I sigh.

"Remember that time I wondered what Neville would look like bald?" I say.

"Yes" he says slowly and mischievously.

"The next day the whole school went bald- including Neville" Scorp looks defeated. "And that was only weeks ago- this has been going for ages. Remember that time I said it would be weird if we couldn't see what we ate- The next day everyone in The Great Hall ate in darkness because nobody seemed to be able to light the candles."

"Coincidence?" Scorp asks looking up from the ground with puppy eyes.

"I think not." I reply

"Oh Rose- when will you learn?"

"Learn what"

"To have fun" he replies exiting the room,

"Way to make a big exit!" I yell after him. His head appears around the corner.

"You thought it was sexy didn't you" he says in a raspy voice. I snort.

"You wish"

"I'll show you to your room" he says. We walk for a minute around the giant halls of Malfoy manor, or as Scorp calls it, 'home' before we reach two doors. I can tell it is Hugo and my own room seeing as Hugo has already posted the 'Leave Me Alone' banners on his door.

"Thanks for the tour" I say at my doorway and walk into my bedroom. It's huge- practically the size of my house, and I'm not even exaggerate. Ok, maybe a little bit. I run and jump on my four poster bed, looking around. Outside, the sun shines on their perfect grass lawns, and even a little fountain sprinkles into a pool of water. I smile, and realise for the first time the potential of the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days are probably the funniest of my life. Why? Because I pretty much spend all of it messing around with people, mostly because of Scorpius. It's nice to finally be alone with him. Spending everyday with him makes me realise how much time I don't spend with him at school. I notice things I hadn't before, like the way he constantly runs his left hand through his hair, or how he has a dimple on one side of his cheek. Mostly I enjoy just how ridiculous he looks in pyjama's.

On my 3rd night at the manor, Scorp came to me with a devious plan, something most likely going to get us killed.

"No way"

"C'mon Rose it'll be hilarious"

"Scorp this is crossing the line"

"No it's not" He says stubbornly.

"Yes it is"

"What is?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"-I'm seriously confused.

"The prank"

"Right-I mean _No!_"

"_Please_ Rose"

"Scorp- if you're dad finds out it was us-"

"He won't" I look at Scorp and into his electric blue eyes. I can see that he wants to do it- bad. Unable to hold it anymore, "fine" I mutter. Scorp jumps up shrilly and looks very much like a girl. I think he is doing an Irish jig, though it really only looks like a very troubled looking teenager flailing his arms around in the air. Hugo walks in sometime through and looks like he's genuinely worries for the mental health of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Right" He says and slowly back away not wanting to know _what_ was going on. I look at Scorp, who is now giving a very low bow to an invisible audience, and seems to be 'crying' of gratitude. Maybe I _should_ be worried about his mental health.

The next day Scorp wakes me up at a very un-human hour in the morning. "Rose" he whispers excitedly jabbing my rib cage. "Rose" he repeats.

"Wha?" I say barely able to open my eyes.

"Rose- C'mon"

"It's in the pantry" I murmur not knowing what to say, then rolling over. Why the hell is this boy able to get up so early in the morning? He's probably a psychotic killer waiting for me to be in a deep sleep so that he can kill my family-

"Pssst Rose"

"I get it, I get it" I almost whisper-yell at him. I get up and stretch, realising I have a lot of bare skin showing.

"Do you mind?" I hiss at Scorpius who is looking at me with interest.

"Not at all" he replies with a smirk on his face. Honestly. I pick up a t-shirt on the ground and whip him with it. He gives a pained expression and walks out the door. I hear him mutter something that sounds suspiciously like 'women', which only urges me to whip him more.

After I'm changed and ready to do some grade A pranking, I walk out the door before Scorp pulls me down on the ground and starts waving his hand around in very complicated army sign language.

"What?" I say out loud.

"Shhhh" he says and covers his hand over my mouth. He practically slaps me because he moved so fast. I bite his hand and he squeals like a girl.

"Shhhh" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. I get up and walk like a normal person before Scorp gets up and dives on me. "Merlin- Scorp get _off_" I say and shove him off me. It goes like this for a while before he gives up. We finally round on Draco and Astoria's bedroom doorway. This time I voluntarily duck. We make it across their room with no noise except for the unworldly sound coming from Draco's nostrils. Scorpius tip toes over to Draco's side of the bed with a bottle of grey hair dye.

He opens the lid and squirts out one drop of grey liquid on Draco's white blond hair. Meanwhile I go around the room and place anti-greying and balding books everywhere. Scorp gives me a look and we leave excited for the next morning. I start to wonder if- BAM. I give a yelp and cover my mouth, looking over at Astoria and Malfoy's open door. It seems I've walked right into a very tired Hugo, his eyes open in shock. I look around for Scorp or an excuse. I finally find Scorp and see that he is- wow- he has somehow managed to get himself into what looks like the most uncomfortable position in the world. The once empty antique box in the corner now has Scorp inside- his limbs pointing in different directions. I roll my eyes.

"Rose- _What _are you doing here?" Hugo asks looking extremely exhausted and shocked.

"I like walking" I state really flatly with no expression- besides maybe I could pass off as some weird sleep walker. Hugo gives a weird look. He mutters something and then walks off slowly. Hopefully he will think it was a dream. I'm praying that he does. When he is around the corner and out of sight Scorp gets out of his hiding place and stretches. "What was that about?" he asks. I shrug and walk back to my very comfortable bed.

The next morning Scorp wakes me up for the second time that day. "Pssst Rose" I am going to kill this guy. "Rose"- he whispers. I open my eyes and see his nose inches from mine.

"AHHHH!" I scream. I jump up out of my bed, but my foot gets caught in the bed covers so I trip and fall on my head. I can feel a lump forming on my head. Great. "You know, you have a rather annoying habit of doing this." I say blowing hair out of my mouth lying on my back. He looks down on me with a weird look on his face while blinking very fast. Only then do I realise my boob is about to pop out. "Oi!"I yell "OUT!" He doesn't object and practically runs out the room. He really does have a problem.

Five minutes later, I walk out of the room ready for breakfast. One of the Malfoy house keepers hands me a plate of eggs on toast for breakfast and I'm delighted. The Malfoy's don't have house elves (even though they are rich enough to have one) because Astoria is against enslavement. Mum and her should just get married already.

Astoria walks in half way through breakfast while Scorp and I are talking. She looks exhausted.

"Hullo Rose, Scorp" She says with a warm smile no matter how early it is.

"Morning" I says with a bright smile as Scorp grunts in acknowledgment.

"Oh- Albus is coming over today, I forgot to tell you"

"Cool" Scorp and I say in unison. Scorp and I immediately get out our wands as Astoria ducks. I get there faster and yell out "JINX" while he is still fumbling for his wand. His mouth zips shut and I laugh to myself.

"Mmmmmhmm" Scorp mumbles.

"Good now that that's done," Astoria says popping up from the ground and brushing her skirt, "I'm afraid that Draco might be going through a bit of midlife crisis- you see this morning he woke up with-"

"Uh- that's Ok Astoria no need to explain" Yeah no need to explain that your husband mysteriously woke up with a silver strand of hair that Scorp and I may or may not have put there…

"Oh thanks Rose" Astoria says and I can tell she really didn't want to explain what her husband is… growing. I look over at Scorp with a guilty expression and see that he is laughing. _Laughing_! This idiot is going to give us away. "Right I have to go-" I say dragging Scorp out the door by his ear. I hear Astoria call out that she is going to work but I'm too busy planning different ways to kill Scorp.

"Ow, ow ow OW!" Scorp mubles.

"Are you kidding Scorp!" I yell at him once we're in an empty room, his name r=triggering the zip I placed on his lips to melt away. "Seriously? The prank was good, but if you laugh about it every time somebody mentions anything to do with it, we'll be caught!"

"Ugh fine" He says with a dissapointed look. He looks like he is about to say something when Al appears in the fireplace.

"Hey" Scorp says rather unfazed.

"AHHHH" I scream.

"Morning" Al replies calmly. He looks at Scorp then at me. "What? Didn't you know I was coming?" he says looking at us with puppy eyes.

"Yes but did you have to do it so-"I pause not knowing how to end the sentence.

"Stylishly" he says with a smirk on his face.

"You could have warned us" Scorp reasons. I smile at him as a thank you. Scorp sits down taking a drink of water while Al sits down next to him. I lie down on another coach and begin my homework which was still lying open after last night.

"Merlins beard, I've got a lot of homework to do." Scorp says

"I've been thinking" Al starts "Everyone says 'Merlins beard' but I think it's time for a change. They should say 'Al's beard'" I scoff and Scorp rolls his eyes. "I'm serious! I mean it would be in memory of Dumbledore but really when people said- they'll be thinking of me." He finishes smiling at his clever but stupid idea.

"You're lucky" Scorp sighs "You've got a normal name"

"Oh, right. Because Albus Severus is better than Scorpius Hyperion."

"Fair enough" Scorp replies looking sad.

"At least you're not named after a flower" I point out.

"Rose is a great name" Al puts in giving me a toothy grin. Something like this would drive other girls crazy but to me, it's just my frustrating cousin's weird smile.

"Have you heard from Leo or Fred lately?" Scorp asks Al, wondering about his mates.

"I was at Leo's yesterday and Fred's the day before."

"How were they" I ask.

"Good. Although truth be told I reckon something's going on with Fred. I reckon he has a new secret girlfriend or- I don't know- _something_ he's not telling us about."

"Why do you say so?" Scorp asks with a creepy look on his face.

"Well he started acting weird every time I mentioned a girl's name or anyone from Rose's group."

"huh" I say. When will this boy learn that he will never be able to hide anything from me. Ever.

"Rose- Why do you always have that creepy look on your face when you're planning something?" Al says, his face concerned.

"I'm not planning something!" I lie. I am, they just can't know it. Al and Scorp both start flicking their hair and in high pitched voices they mimic me. "I'm not planning anything!" They Squeal.

"Gits." I murmur- they really are.

"Hey mate I've been wondering- you just broke up with… uh… what was this one called?" Scorp says.

"Uh. I think it was…" What a prick. He doesn't even know his ex-girlfriends name.

"Katia- her name was Katia." I remind him, rolling my eyes.

"Right-are you still on that or, you going to move on to someone new?" Scorp asks looking at Al. It is not ok to stab your best friend, I remind myself.

"I don't really know. Ciara Banes seems nice and she's really fit but-"

"Ew," I say pulling away from a bite of my brownie shaking my head, "You guys are disgusting- Ciara Banes is a _nice_ girl and there is no way in hell I will let you ruin her Al. Is this all you talk about- girls." I say.

"You can talk. All you talk about is that stupid list you and Dom made." He says, and I swear to Merlin, in this moment I might kill my own cousin.

"You call it stupid, I call it genius." I shrug, trying to brush it off.

"You call it genius, I still call it stupid." He says, and I narrow my eyes. So this is the game he wants to play. I gather my books and leave the room, letting the boys' eyes follow me, before reaching for my wand. I hear them yelp in pain, and feel no need to turn around and see the boils now bubbling in their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A I'm up to chapter 5 and i've just realised i've never actually addressed my terrible spelling and grammar. You have been warned...

And on a side note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! This chapter doesn't focus on him at all because I wrote it ages ago, but kudos to him.

"Rose, can you please pass the salt" Leo asks from the other end of the table.

"Yep" I say and hand the salt to Scorp to pass to Leo. We both snort really hard as the salt touches Scorp's boils (which still haven't gone away) and he winces in pain. He gives us a hateful look and tosses the salt to Leo, not bothering to aim, meaning it lands in Leo's bowl of soup. It splatter's all over him, and I can't tell if either of them care, so I just go back to my pea and ham soup.

Leo coming over this morning to stay the night has only made me realise how much I miss my friends. I suppose Leo is friend, but since I've met him, I've simply always thought of his a brother. It's better than accepting Hugo as a blood relative.

Draco's hair is back to normal after I slipped the counter potion in his drink. I'm pretty sure Scorp was going to hate me forever when he saw what I did, but maybe it was just the hand thing. It sort of does restore your faith in humanity however, when you see a man get his hair back to normal.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Astoria says smiling at us. I look up from my very 'intriguing' conversation with Draco about the harsh reality of wizard chess hoarding, a conversation someone should avoid at all costs.

"Well on Sunday we have Draco's birthday ball." I love how she left out the age Draco is turning. "Erm- anyway we would like for all of you to invite your friends." She gives a look at Scorp, Leo and I.

"Am I coming?" Leo asks Scorp with puppy eyes. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe" Scorp says mysteriously.

"Cool, so is it dress robes and all?" Leo asks Astoria ignoring Scorp's silent objection and inviting himself.

"Yes-"Astoria says, smiling, "Sunday at 7."

"Thanks Astoria" I say. "May I please be excused?". She nods and I put my napkin on the table, pushing the chair out noisily and making my way towards my room, leaving Scorp, Leo and Hugo at the table with a now smiling Draco and Astoria. Before I leave the room I hear Hugo ask "Astoria may I please bring a friend of mine?" in possibly his best and most annoying sing song voice.

"Of course dear" Great, now Hugo is going to bring some pretty girl with no personality. I finally get upstairs and almost sprint to my desk.

_Dear Dom,_

_How's life? Well cool- anyway Mr Malfoy is having a ball for his birthday and I get to invite some friends. You, Ellis and Lena are coming so get ready. Why don't we go to London on Saturday to buy a nice dress with the group? You have to come. The ball is on Sunday at 7 but you can come over at 3 to get ready. This party is going to be huge- I mean seeing as the last Malfoy's last party was bigger than Celestina Warback's 4__th__ wedding. Anyway reply ASAP. You might even get a formal invite soon. Miss you so much but I'll see you on Saturday- and I __will__ see you. I love you to the moon and back. Say hi to Vic, Louis and Ted. _

_-Rose xoxox_

I make three copies of the invitations and send them with my aging white owl. Uncle Harry got it for me when I was 11. He said he had one exactly like mine when he was young. Her name was Hedwig so I of course I named mine Hedwig Junior (or Junior Wiggy Wig). After I send Wig off to the others, I go downstairs to let everyone know who I'm inviting. I'm already excited for it though it's four days away.

"Astoria, here's a list of the people I'm inviting" It's not a list really. If it is a list then it's the smallest one known to man, with only 3 people on it.

"Thanks love" She says smiling. I see she adds it onto a large list of people. There must be about three hundred people in that list! I see a few names I recognise and immediately my heart starts pumping. I'm so excited! I go upstairs to get ready for bed thinking of the day's events. I can hear Scorp and Leo goofing around in the distance and I roll my eyes. Honestly, do those two ever shut up? I sit on my bed with a smile on my face, but the smile wipes off my face when I feel something extremely spikey up my arse. "OUCH!" I scream but I can hear someone giggling behind my dressing room door.

Not sure if it's Hugo, Scorp or Leo, I get up, tears of pain in my eyes and storm off towards whoever it is. I pull open the door and see Hugo behind the door laughing. "Get out! You prick, GET OUT!"I scream at him. I grab for something to hit with but somehow I manage to grab toilet paper, the one thing that I couldn't beat him with. By the time I grab for my wand he's already run out of my room. Suddenly something hits my nose. Not an object- a smell and GOD it's disgusting.

I follow the smell into the bathroom and pull back the curtain to find a pile of something- most likely dung, smeared across the floor of the shower. "_HUGO_!"

"Ew, no- that dress makes you looks like a Christmas tree- there is no way you are buying that."

"Gee thanks Lena" I say though its true- the yellow dress clashes with me ginger hair, and makes me look like a display rather than beautiful young women.

"I'm just saying you could find a nicer," she looks at the price tag "and cheaper dress. Maybe if you're feeling rebellious you could go in a jumpsuit." She finishes giving me a hug and laughing it off. I roll my eyes and go back into the changing room. As soon as I pass through the wall the dress is magically taken off of me and the other dress I wanted appears in front of me. The other dress suits me better-it's a light blue dress with fabric that's tight. I look in the mirror and I look Ok, not amazing, but not ugly either. The dress hugs my waist but flows out with a beautiful fabric I haven't seen before. I have to ask the others though, so I walk out the room and see them look at me with different expressions.

"Oh Rose you look amazing!" Ellis comments as if my appearance is life changing.

"Ellis you love every dress- your opinion doesn't count." Dom points out, quickly moving on to her own opinion. "You look good- but I still think you could do better" she shrugs, and I raise my eyebrows at Lena for a final opinion.

"Give my one word to describe it then." I say, and she narrows her eyes.

"Meh." She says.

"'Meh' isn't a word." I object.

"It is in my dictionary." She replies, walking around me and observing every point of the dress.

"Oh please- your dictionary doesn't count." I say, crossing my arms feeling slightly uncomfortable with her penetrating stares.

"And why not?" she asks.

"Why don't we start with the fact that the only three words in it are 'boys', 'boys' and-" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Let me guess-boys?" she asks. I frown at her.

"Actually, I was going to say 'food'," I shrug, and everyone laughs.

"Well then, I agree, I mean you look sexy but you could do better." She gives me a smile then looks as if she has realised something- "Dom you should try that dress on- the blue would complement your eyes." Everyone around starts vigorously nodding their heads and I agree. Dom looks embarrassed but I drag her into the dressing room. The immediately comes off of me and adjusts itself onto Dom. She looks incredible. It's perfect on her and brings out all of her features. She smiles at my open mouth but flushes.

"Hey Rose- try this one on" Lena says passing me a black dress. From under the door. It looks average, so I don't have high hopes when grabbing it. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. My jaw drops. To the ground. I'm not gorgeous like half-veela Dom, but in this dress I look amazing (if I do say so myself). It (like Dom's) brings out my features. It's a floor length dress with a fabric that flows down to the ground. Dom looks at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen- as if she's congratulating me on finally finding something to wear that doesn't make me look like flora or fauna.

"Rose! That looks stunning!" I smile at her openly, so we spin around in the tiny changing room just like little girls. I pretty much get knocked over several times trying to contain myself.

"Um- are you guys alright?" Lena asks from outside. I give Dom a look as if telling her to show everyone her amazing dress. I give her an encouraging smile and she walks out while I stay in. I hear Ellis and Lena gasp.

"Dom- you look amazing!" they both say and I know that they're right. I can't wait to show them mine. I walk out the room and they look at me- speechless. I can feel my cheeks redden and they look at me with huge smiles. A couple of douches outside wolf whistle at Dom and me and I can't believe that it's actually also towards me. I look towards Lena and Ellis and remember they have no dress to wear tomorrow.

"Ok let's go Ellis." I walk around the shop in Diagon Ally and pull out a blue dress. It's tight, like Dom's but it's different. It's longer then Dom's and is only tight at the top. It would look incredible with Ellis's electric blue eyes and brown hair. Ellis smiles and takes it- walking into the changing room. Meanwhile Lena is walking around the room looking for a nice dress. I join her while Dom goes to buy her dress.

"So is Al coming?" she asks me looking hopeful. I roll my eyes.

"Of course he is- he's Scorp's best friend." Lena looks down as if she said something stupid . I laugh at how adorable and in love she is.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" I ask

"Rose! I don't even like him!" she replies although in a defensive way. She so loves him but he's too stupid to realise it.

"You know-" I say looking for a way to cheer her up "he asked the same question about you" Lena looks up, her face blazing with happiness. I smile. "Lena I've told a billion times- I don't care if you like him!" Lena smiles weakly.

"Wouldn't you be mad?" she asks looking at me sadly

"Lena I want you to be with him!" she looks like Christmas came early.

"Ok- now help me find a good dress" she says. I turn around and look at an incredible golden flowing dress. This would make Lena look like a virtual sex-god, so I'm worried she'll obliterate people if she wears it. I pick it out and hand to her, while she nods approvingly. I suppose I'll be obliterated then. Just at that moment Ellis walks out of the room and she looks incredible. "Ellis Finnegan you look like one sexy women!" Dom screams and I run up and hug her from behind. Lena squeals but walks right past us into the changing room with the golden dress. While she is trying it on Ellis goes to buy her dress while I go with her to buy mine

"Hullo- just this today" the shop attendant says with a very bored voice. Ellis nods. "What's your name-for the payment" she finishes.

"Ellis" Ellis replies. The women snorts which infuriates me. Okay- Ellis may be a boy's name but people have got to stop hounding her down for it.

"Back off about her name" I snap, and at first the women looks shocked, before she puts her eyes to the ground. I smile knowing that justice has been done. Ellis looks at me shyly.

"Rose you don't have to do that" Ellis murmers.

"What?"

"Protect me" I roll my eyes. At that moment Lena walks out of the changing room. She, like the rest of us, looks amazing- but that's also because she is naturally hot. "You look great- as always" Ellis compliments but Lena looks distracted. She's looking out the shop window at Dom who is talking to one very good looking man. I didn't even realise she had left the shop. I don't recognise the boy- in fact, I don't think I've seen him in my entire life. I look closely at his demure and the way Dom is talking to him, I can tell he's French.

Dom says something funny and he laughs then turns around to look in the shop window. He gives a weird look at us but then again, it would be weird to look in a shop window and see two girls in floor length dresses looking right at him. He looks back at Dom and says something. Dom smiles and blushes but then he turns and walks away giving her one last smile. She turns and walks back into the shop.

"Who was _that_" Lena asks Dom

"Just a friend- I'm taking him to the party" There is silence then we all simultaneously burst into laughter. "Oh shut it" she says and sits on the coach.

"You don't think Leo would mind do you?" Ellis asks, and we all stare at the ground awkwardly, while Dom sighs.

"No- it's not like I haven't dated other boys" she says and we all nod. We all finish buying our dresses and go for a walk outside. A group of boys are laughing in the distance and I recognize them to be in Tom McLaggen's group.

I hide behind Dom and Ellis as they walk past us. Tom turns around and says Hi to us. The whole of third year, I had a huge crush on Tom, but that stopped when he laughed at me after I failed my divination test. Mum said it was a waste of time anyway though.

We go for a stroll through Diagon Ally and visit the ice cream shop where we see Ciara Baynes, a fifth year at school. "Hi guys!" she says smiling at us.

"Hey" I say and smile back her.

"Er- Rose Is Scorpius going to this ball thing?" Ok, how does everyone in the wizarding community know about this ball?

"Uh- yeah it's at his house" I say awkwardly looking at her.

"Oh" she says blushing. A lot

"Are you coming?" I ask

"Yeah-dad's going"

"Oh cool- I'll see you there." I say and drag the girls to keep moving. I love how everyone is in love with Scorp. The way they talk about his 'perfect eyes' or 'silky hair' but most of all his 'strong jawline'. How can a jawline be strong? Honestly they don't even know him.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting home from Diagon Ally I'm exhausted, though excited that I now have a great dress to wear tomorrow. I stink after a day full of sweating but I can't have a shower as somebody filled my shower up with dung. You would think that I'd have cleaned it up by now but I'm determined to get Hugo to do it as a form of payback. Great. Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do but smell. I remember that Scorp is still out with some friends, so I quickly grab all of my things and slowly make my way to his room as if someone is following me.

When I do make it to his room, I quickly undress myself and get in the Shower. His shower smells just like him. I pick up the shampoo and squirt it on my hand to put in my hair. I start scrubbing my hair and thinking about the past day. I tilt my head back so that my hair rinses. I suppose Tom McLaggen's quite good looking and all the girls seem to think so but he seems like he could be a bit of a bad guy to be around. Maybe he's changed since the whole divination thing.

I do wish Dom and Leo would get together again, but that's a wish I've had for a very long time and still doesn't seem to come true. I remember when they were dating Dom would just happy all the time. Leo would always be there for her. And then they just stopped dating. They never told us about what happened or anything. It turned into a failed secret mission trying to find out why.

And I wish Ellis would find a boyfriend- but then again I don't want her to get hurt. Ever. I'm probably too over protective of her but once in 4th year she went out with a douche from Tom McLaggen's group and he broke her heart. She was crying for a week and I ran out of things to comfort her. It was horrible. The problem is she is too perfect for anyone else. Anyone else wouldn't understand her, she's- fragile. Now that I think about it though, I don't remember who she dated or his name.

Fred hasn't had a girlfriend in a while but that's because the last one happened to be using him to get her way to Al. He did seem to be in love with one girl in 5th year called Clarisse but she randomly moved away to be home schooled. Fred was really upset about it but he moved on, especially after Lena told him if he kept crying he would look like a girl dressed as a guy. The girl ended up coming back last year but by then he was over her. She was over him too and I think they just generally moved on. I really wish he would date somebody so then I would at least have one thing to tease him about.

Then there's Lena. She's loved Al since we were young. You could call it love at first sight but then again the opinion would only really be shared from one side. I reckon Al is just too cool to admit he loves her. And I do see him looking at her. He doesn't even know how much it hurts Lena when he's going out with some random bimbo. I used to think Lena was some rock hard person with no worries or regrets but that was until I found her crying over Al one night. I love Al, he's my cousin but sometimes I really just want to kick something up his arse.

And what about Scorp? Girls are always coming up to me asking me if I've ever kissed him and what it was it like. I used to wonder if there was something wrong with me for not being attracted to him, but then I realised that he was really just a friend. It's crazy though because there's nothing that puts me off about him. There's nothing that really gets on my nerves about him. He'll always just be Scorp and I guess I'm okay with that.

It's not like I've never thought about it before, what with the constant reminders from Dom about how we are perfect for each other. I swear, loads of girls want to kill me because I have the opportunity to get into his pants but don't. But then again if I did they'd hate me even more. Sometimes I catch him looking at me, in a way that isn't how friends look at each other- it's something more, and I'm afraid of that.

The shower is really steamy now and I realise I've been in here for ages, probably 20 minutes. Scorp will be back soon, so I finish off washing myself. I try doing it sexily like they do in those movies but then laugh out loud at how stupid I must look. I put all the bottles back to exactly where they were so no one will know I was here. I turn the tap off and I can see the steam coming off of my body. I already know how painful it will be to get out of the shower but I march on like a soldier. I stretch a little facing the wall trying to crack my back. I hear a creak behind me, so I turn around slowly, naked, to see Scorpius standing there with his mouth wide open.

"SHIT- SCORP!" Oh fuck- fuck-fuck WHERE IS THE FUCKING TOWEL? I dive bomb for a towel while Scorp just stands there motionless looking off into the distance with a sort of horrified look on his face. I land painfully on my boobs after missing the towel. I grab for it and wrap it around my body.

"WHAT THE FUCK SCORP!" I scream at him. He doesn't reply so I leave the bathroom fuming. Seriously? Not only am I incredibly angry but extremely embarrassed. Oh shit- what have I done. Ok Rose- think it over. You were in the shower having deep thoughts about your friends relationships when you turned around and Scorp was standing there looking at you- naked. How does this make you feel? Should you be fuming because he just stood there and didn't say anything or sad and depressed because your friendship has undoubtedly ended, only to be replaced by awkward stares and cringing.

"Shit Rose" I murmur to myself. I can feel tears coming on which is stupid. Other people would laugh it off or just let it go but me- no I have to cry like an insane maniac every time something remotely interesting happens. I run back inside my room and sit on the bed crying. It's not really crying. It's just tear by tear. I'm so stupid. Sure have a shower in Scorp's room- that will be just fine.

"And I mean the ministry shouldn't be allowed to do this. I can't imagine what the muggle prime minister would be thinking, so helpless. So, erm Rose are you alright- you seem a bit distracted…" Astoria finishes looking at me. I should feel bad considering I wasn't at all listening to what she was saying- rather staring off into the distance.

"Er- Yes- I'm fine" I say giving her a not-so-reassuring smile. No I'm not Ok! I haven't talked to Scorpius in what feels like ages (even though it's only been a couple of hours.) This whole dinner time I haven't even spoken a word to him- what was I supposed to say? 'Hi, remember that time you walked in on me in the shower and saw me fully naked- yeah that was great'-no- the wounds haven't healed yet. All I can do is hope they do some day.

"Rose how was your day?" Draco asks looking for an excuse to get away from Astoria's rant.

"Erm- yes it was great" Scorp doesn't look up "I- um- well we went shopping for dresses to wear tomorrow and I got to see some other friends from school." I finish awkwardly.

"Who did you see?" Astoria says as if she really wants to know.

"Oh-well- Ciara Baynes and Tom McLaggen." Scorp looks up then when he catches my eye he blushes and looks back down. Why is he embarrassed! He is not the one who was seen naked.

"Right well we need to get organised for tomorrow- Draco I called up Madam Malkin and she said your dress robes are finished, though she thinks that the stitching might be a little off seeing as she is so shaky. Scorpius I had a young lady named Ciara Baynes call. She wanted to talk to you about the ball though she sounded awfully giggly so I wasn't sure if the message was genuine." Hugo and I stifle a laugh, and I think back to Ciara in Diagon Ally. Poor girl, never stood a chance. "Hugo- another young lady by the name of Imogen Creevey called and asked to talk to you about tomorrow." This time Scorpius and I laugh but then quickly stop after looking at each other.

"It should be a great day- and of course tomorrow morning we will open gifts" shit- should have I have gotten Draco something? No, it's only his flipping birthday. "so yes- it should be a great day." She finishes looking down on all of us proudly.

"Wow, Astoria that sounds great" I say and she looks so happy that someone appreciates her work. The servants bring in desert and my mouth starts watering- it's mint ice cream with a side of cookie. Hugo digs in as soon as the plate settles on his place mat. He takes a huge bite out of the ice cream but as soon as he swallows he goes red in the face. At first I'm worried that he's choking but when he starts breathing in and out through his mouth I realise he has a very bad case of brain freeze.

I start laughing as he bangs his head on the table repeatedly and Scorp looks like he's about to join in when he holds himself back. He looks at Hugo with a look that I've never seen before. It's a look of longing and wanting something that you can't have, but also he looks happy. He is one confusing guy. Dinner ends after a few minutes of awkward silence so we all split up. We all go to our rooms so I lie down on my bed and immediately fall asleep.

I open my eyes and look into a bright light that is my window. I groan and turn over in my bed, not wanting to get up but slowly the memories of yesterday come back to me and for the first time in my life, I would rather hang out with Hugo than have the most awkward conversation on earth with Scorp. I sit up and look around the room; In the corner my new dress is hanging on my door. Crap, the ball is today.

I finally get out of bed and drag myself downstairs where Draco is sitting in a pile of birthday presents. He looks at me and smiles with a very toothy grin. He looks like this is his favourite day and for some reason I expect him to rise out of the presents and start singing a song. He doesn't (thank god) and instead ushers me over into the seat next to him.

"Happy Birthday" I say smiling groggily at him. He smiles but looks like he's expecting something more. "Accio present" I say half rolling my eyes. He looks at me with eyes wide open, full of excitement as my present for him comes zooming in. I ended up just giving him an old Bulgaria quidditch T-shirt that dad tried to burn once. Draco jumps up and down in his seat like a baby.

"Rose, you shouldn't have" He says even though he is already half way through opening his present. I raise my eyebrows and sit down next to him. Hugo enters the room with no present and Draco looks upset. I can't figure out who is the bigger baby here, so instead I grab a bowl of cereal and eat slowly. Sometime during my bite Scorpius walks into the room. I had forgotten about yesterday, so when he walks in the room my mouth drops and food slowly dribbles out of my mouth.

He gives me a worried look and sits down. Oh god. You would think that after a boy see's me naked he would look at me differently or seem a little more interested, but no, I'm stuck with Scorp, who looks at me like I'm about to pull out my wand and curse him with everlasting diarrhoea. I sigh take another spoon full of cereal. Why. Why me?

Sometime after breakfast I run upstairs and take out my homework; no wonder I'm single, I'm probably the only person in the world to do homework 5 hours before a ball. I sit at my desk and begin writing who my number one goblin role model is but pretty soon, I'm out of ideas. I start playing with my quill when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up so fast, I stumble and fall. Ouch. I get up once more, straightening myself then sprinting towards the door.

I'm out of breath by the time I get to the front door where Dom and Fred greet me, looking very worried for my social health and well-being.

"DOM" I scream and practically fall into her arms. It's been less than a day since I saw her last, but so much has changed since then. Yes, Scorpius walking in on me in the shower IS a big change. "BYE!" I sort of scream to a very puzzled looking Fred before grabbing Dom's hair, and storming off towards my room. As I walk through the doorway Scorp passes me and I wince as my shoulder touches his muscular chest.

"Hey Dom" He says to Dom, but I don't let her reply and drag her away before she has the chance to even say 'What the hell is going on'. I finally reach my room before pushing her onto the couch and shutting the door.

"What the Hell was that?" she says sighing at how annoying I am.

"Scorp walked in on me in the shower." Dom looks like someone as smacked her in the face. There is a bit of awkward silence before she finally contemplates it and screams.

"WHAT!"

"Scorp walked in on me in the shower"

"I know!" She says flicking me on the head. "I mean are you Ok. Did you kick him in the arse. You should. Wait no you shouldn't. Wait- what?" she finishes looking really exhausted. We sit there for a minute before, out of nowhere, Dom walks out the door and towards Scorp's room. I chase after her but even power walking she is way faster then me and that is the result of way to many pumpkin juices. She reaches his room and throws open the door, going out of sight as she storms into his room.

I catch up and I walk into the room hesitantly, to see her beating up Scorp with a book.

"You-COMPLETE- IDIOT. YOU- DON'T- WALK- IN- ON- GIRLS- IN- THE- SHOWER!" She screams as she beats Scorp to the pulp. I feel sad that Scorp has to go through with this and a bit guilty that I didn't happen to tell Dom that I was using Scorp's shower without telling him. Fred is sitting on a chair nearby looking at them like he's just visited the best wrestling match EVER. I roll my eyes and grab Dom, trying to pry her off Scorp, but after countless attempts she is still beating up Scorp and I am still on the sidelines, looking on helplessly.

I join Fred on the coach and sit back, blowing hair out of my mouth. Fred conjures up some popcorn and we sit back watching the show, laughing every time Dom manages to give Scorp a wedgie.

"Scorp walked in on me in the shower" I say to Fred helplessly looking for some cousinly advice.

"I gathered as much." He replies looking at me with a of-course-he-did look. I roll my eyes and look back down at the Dom and Scorp rolling around on the floor. "I suppose I have to pull her off him- don't I." He says looking at me with a pained expression. I nod sadly. As guilty as I am its pretty great to see Dom beat the crap out of Scorp. Fred gets up and pulls Dom away, putting her next to me. Before she has the chance to jump at him again, I drag her out of the room and into mine.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" I scream at her and she looks at me guiltily. This doesn't make sense. I'm the one who should be guilty.

"Is who crazy" Ellis says from the doorway.

"ELLIS" Dom screams pushing me aside to give her a hug. I follow after as Ellis but Dom keeps trying to hold me back with an extremely annoying kicking routine. I roll my eyes as I grab Ellis from the other side giving her a hug. She hugs Dom but I can tell she's having a hard time trying to hug me because she keeps flinging her arm back at me trying to reach around my shoulder.

"Well as much as I hate to intrude on this lady get together- and believe me I don't- I need to speak to Dom alone." Fred says around the door way and I can see Ellis go bright red.

"2 thirds of the girls in this lady get together are your cousins and if this talk is some 'you can't go around beating up boys older than you' I swear to God-"

"I honestly don't care if you beat Scorp up- it's actually quite pleasing" Fred finishes smiling. Ellis and I roll our eyes pushing Dom out the door with Fred. He shuts the door leaving Ellis to ask me

"Why is Dom crazy?" Ellis asks looking at me with a concerned look. Honestly who doesn't love Ellis- she is always worrying about how you're going. I remember when her grandpa died, she asked us if we were Ok with it.

"Scorpius walked in on me in the shower so Dom went in and attacked him."

"He walked in on you in the shower?" she says in a voice that is practically yelling for her.

"Well I was using his shower- because Hugo dung bombed mine." I look at her guiltily.

"Ewwww Rose that's disgusting! You used his shower- he's been NAKED in there!" I can tell she is actually repulsed by the idea.

"Gee that thought never crossed my mind"

"Well my sarcastic friend- you shouldn't have used his shower and that's that." She says looking at me. I look towards the ground sighing. "Now what are we going to do with your hair. I mean we can put it with a nice low bun but that wouldn't bring out your features."

"Gee thanks" I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it's the truth." She says.

"'SHIT OUCH ELLIS" I scream while she continues tackling a knot in my hair. At that moment Fred and Dom walk in the room. Fred gives a worried look than pretty much runs away. I distinctly hear him say "Girls". I roll my eyes.

"What was that about" I ask Dom.

"Oh he was just asking me about something." She replies but she gives a very suspicious giggle.

"What!?" I squeal. God I'm annoying.

"It's nothing really."

"Bull-shit"

"Fine- he wants girl advice."

"WHAT" This time it's not me who screams but Ellis. I should be the one who's annoyed! I'm his favourite cousin after all or at least that's how I think of myself.

"Why do you care Ellis" Dom asks with curiosity but not with any hatred. Ellis goes bright red.

"I don't I'm just- surprised" she finishes. "Where's Lena anyway." Eugh. What a subject changer.

"I dunno" Dom says and instead sits down at my desk and empties out the bag she was holding. Out comes about the most makeup I have seen at once in my life.

"So Dom are you planning on starting your own makeup line or should we do it for you?" God I'm funny.

"Oh shut it." She hisses at me rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Rose, maybe she just wants us to show up at the party like cake faces." Ellis retorts laughing at the hurt but-not-really look on Dom's face.

"Ellis!" Dom wails flicking her long blond hair in my direction.

"No need to get touchy…" I say smiling at myself. Dom rolls her eyes and starts spreading out the makeup.

"I suppose it is a bit much" Dom said looking down at the desk as if she didn't know what to do in life.

"You think?" Ellis says but then walks over to the desk and picks out half of the things putting them back in the bag. "The bag is for Rose and everything else is for you, I'll help you put it on, but you need to stop freaking out." Ellis finishes.

"Why are you freaking out?" I ask Dom. She turns bright red.

"George is going to be there." She says quietly but I can so tell she is lying.

"Remind me who George is again?" somebody says though it's not me and it's not Ellis.

"Lena!" We all scream and run to her. She looks taken aback and runs out the door, right in to Al. Oh shit.

"Oh- hi Al" she says patting down her hair giggling a little. That is so not Lena. She giggled. I swear Al makes her weak in the knees so I don't even know how she's standing.

"Hey Lena" he says and looks at the rest of us all standing in a very awkward embrace. Ellis gives an awkward cough and there's a bit of silence before Lena finally speaks up again.

"Right well is there something you're here for because we kind of need to get ready." She says looking at Al.

"Oh- right- yeah- no-um… I was just here to say hi to Rose and Dom. I have a message for them." He says looking at me with a smile. Lena looks sad.

"Well what is it then?" Dom says impatiently.

"Yeah what was it?" I reply giving back up.

"Oh my cousins, the nicest of them all."

"Do you have a message or not you retard!" Dom sighs impatiently. Al rolls his eyes and lands on Lena who looks nice in some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He smiles at her.

"James is coming tonight." He finishes looking at me. "So bye" he says and walks off down the hall way. Lena looks disappointed and walks back into the room so we all follow.

"Well that's good- that James is coming" says Ellis looking at me with a smile. We all give grunts when Lena speaks up looking at the pile of makeup still on the desk and in my bag.

"Were you planning on wiping out the makeup industry?"

"Oh shut up!" Dom says and sits on my bed while Ellis and I try to hide our laughter.

"So who is this George guy?"

"Oh he lives in France and he is a friend of mum's son. I met him last summer after Leo and I… well anyway we both had to go back to school so we couldn't really go anywhere."

"Planning on going anywhere tonight?" Lena says with a smirk. Ew.

"NO! I mean- just- no." Dom finishes looking up from unpacking her bag. "I'm going to have a shower." She says and walks towards the door, not knowing what will be inside. A second later she walks back out the door. "Rose you have _got_ to get someone to clean your shower."

"Tell me about it."


End file.
